


Scars That Don’t Heal

by StrawberryMilkshake39



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Adventure, Canon Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies, hopefully not too much angst, ill add more tags as it goes along, there will be more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMilkshake39/pseuds/StrawberryMilkshake39
Summary: Beginning a month after the Battle of Bright Moon, our trio of heroes set out on another quest after getting a leed that The Horde is conducting a new experiment. Will Adora be able to confront her emotions? Will Glimmer find herself worthy of carrying her father’s staff? Will Bow finally get a nap? And what on earth will Catra do with everything happening? Updates will probably be about every Thursday.





	Scars That Don’t Heal

     Adora flopped down blindly in her bedroom, hoping to hit her bed. Unfortunately, she must have undershot the distance to her bed, as she ended up falling face first on the ground instead.

     “Ow,” she muttered, although all her senses seemed to be vaguely dulled after the day she had had. It was about a month after the Battle of Bright Moon, and almost everyday since the battle had been… hectic, to say the least. The castle was in the midst of reconstruction, trying to repair the bits of structural damage caused by the Horde that the magic of She-Ra hadn’t been able to fix. On top of that, there was a ridiculous amount of diplomatic work to be done. The Kingdom of Snows had refused to be officially part of the Princess Alliance unless proper paperwork had been done. After hearing that that Princess Frosta was getting an official declaration, the other princesses in the alliance had all decided that they wanted an official declaration as well.

     “ _It‘s a war,”_ Adora thought, “ _why is there so much paperwork?”_

     Since the last battle, the Horde had made a few insignificant attacks on the very edges of the surrounding villages, but that was about it. While that should have made the rebellion relax, it seemed only to make everyone even more on edge. Queen Angella had been sending out scouting parties to find members of the Horde, but to no avail. No sign of Hordak, Shadow Weaver, Scorpia, or,

     Catra.

     Since the siege, no one had seen Catra at all. That would have been expected of the other three, who usually kept out of sight. But Catra? She had always seemed to be trying to drag She-Ra out for a fight. That was just how things had been since Adora had joined the rebellion. But recently, she had seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet.  
Adora turned over to face the ceiling, vaguely wincing in pain. Most of the scrapes from Catra had healed completely over the past few weeks, except for the deeper scrapes on her back. They were the only ones to end up scarring, and continued to sting whenever too much pressure was applied to them. They were a cruel and unfortunate reminder that the person she cared about most in the world didn’t care about her anymore. That by itself was a painful fact to accept. Being physically ailed only served to make things worse. Adora had been trying to take a bit of Light Hope’s advice to let go, she really had been! If she still didn’t care about Catra, she wouldn’t have hesitated when they were fighting. But how to you accept that your best friend, the one you’ve had since before you could remember, is now your enemy?

     While Adora’s usual approach to problems was to focus on fixing them, she decided to take a different route to this dilemma. Ignore it completely until it went away. How hard could it be to suppress the deep feelings of regret and disappointment she harboured for herself?

     A fun tidbit of information Adora learned was that being alone in a silent room leaves you with nothing but your thoughts. After about ten minutes of being stuck in an endless cycle of “What If I Had Never Met Catra and Wasn’t Stuck Feeling Horrible,” she heard a knock from the door. Adora groaned and pushed herself up from the floor, attempting to look vaguely presentable. She failed, but called out to the door anyway.

     “Yes?”

     Gimmer poofed through the door, looking just as exhausted as Adora felt.

     “My mom wants us to all have dinner together tonight,” she said glumly, “Apparently,” she interrupted herself with a yawn, “she has something important to talk about with you, me, and Bow.”

     Adora slumped forward in casual despair.  
Whenever the Queen wanted to talk to the three of them, it usually meant she had a mission for them to go on.  
Leaving the room, Glimmer actually used the door, which was a testament to how tired she was. Most people in the castle had been feeling more tired recently, probably due to the stress of diplomacy amist a war.

     The two trudged down to the dining hall, stopping to grab Bow. When delivering the dinner invitation to Bow, he looked about ready to cry. It wasn’t too hard to blame him.

     The trio sat down at the table, where Queen Angella and 4 servings of meticulously plated food sat waiting. The four people looked at each other awkwardly for a minute, before Adora slowly started shoveling food into her mouth. Albeit, with less vigour then deemed normal for her. The awkward silence prevailed, with only the sounds of clanging cutlery filling the room as everyone ate.

     “So,” Queen Angella said, “I have a new mission for the three of you.

     Glimmer let out a frustrated groan, Adora doing the same but at least attempting to be respectful by stifling it with her hands. Bow face planted into his mashed potatoes in exhaustain.  
Queen Angella looked off in mild annoyance. Patience was a virtue she was attempting to come by ever since three teenagers became her strongest warriors.

     “Mom, please! We just got the official alliance with Princess Frosta! We’re tired!”

     “Our spies,” the Queen continued over the grumbling, “have recently caught wind of the Horde carrying out some new experiments.”

     “The Horde’s out in public again?” Bow asked through a yawn while wiping mashed potatoes off his face, “They haven’t tried anything big in weeks, what are they doing now?”

     “That’s what we were unable to find out. Now, normally I wouldn’t even dare to do anything to put you three directly into harm's way. However, if you heard this as a rumour floating around the castle, you would have most likely gone out to investigate on your own without telling anyone. I would much rather know where you three are.”

     “Yeah, that sounds like us,” Glimmer stated, still a bit disgruntled but accepting the facts.

     “Do we know who’s running this project?” Adora asked. “Because if it’s-”

     “We are unsure if it is Catra.”  
Adora looked a bit ruffled, “Your Majesty, I didn’t ask if it was Catra,”

     “Sure you didn’t,” Glimmer murmerd from under the rim of her water goblet in a teasing tone that Adora could not seem to figure out the meaning of.

     “I’ll have one of the spies fill you in on all the information they obtained. Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to simply figure out what the Horde is planning. I implore you to not engage unless absolutely necessary.”

     The three looked at each other, coming up with a decision.

     “For Etheria!” Bow cried.

     “For Etheria!” Glimmer and Adora responded, pumping their fists in the air.

     “Good,” Queen Angella said, “you leave in an hour.”

     The fists quickly lowered as it was realized that no one would be able to sleep off the weird diplomatic stress funk.

     “For Etheria, alright,” Bow grumbled a bit more sourly that before. Everyone headed to their respective rooms, getting packed for their new quest.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO First fic lets go. Just finished She-Ra season one, and I loved it. I was given a burst of inspiration and this popped through.


End file.
